supermariomakerwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Maker 2 (2019)
Super Mario Maker 2 is a sequel to Super Mario Maker (2015), with tons upon tons of new features. From Reveal to Launch On February 8th, 2019, a supposed leak came out that Super Mario Maker 2 would be revealed in the upcoming Nintendo Direct. Many were skeptical of this, but the leakers weren't wrong. On February 13th, 2019, Super Mario Maker 2 was revealed in a Nintendo Direct with a June 2019 release date. This unveiled many things people have been asking for, such as slopes, a new game theme, and custom scrolling. On May 15th, 2019, a Nintendo Direct was held specifically for Super Mario Maker 2. This revealed many features such as a Story Mode, the Moon, and the finalized release date of June 28th, 2019. On June 28th, 2019, Super Mario Maker 2 was released. Release Dates On June 28th, 2019, Super Mario Maker 2 was released worldwide. Features One of the biggest features of Super Mario Maker 2 is the Story Mode. It's intended to give you examples on good course design, as well as show what you can do with the new additions. The story consists of you getting coins through 100 Nintendo-made levels in order to get coins to rebuild Princess Peach's castle. Another big change was the Course World. Nintendo removed the 100 Mario Challange from older games and replaced it with Endless Challange, a 100 Mario Challange that never ends. There's also a leaderboard for this, so you should try to survive as long as possible. You can also play Online CO-OP or Online Versus matches, to level up your maker profile. Another feature is that you can now play levels locally with friends near you, and there's also Recommended Courses if you're feeling explorative. The Course Maker was also changed to account for the fact that the Nintendo Switch doesn't come with a stylus, or work with older ones (Unless you bought a third-party accessory, which Nintendo usually doesn't want). There are over 50 new additions, meaning we can't go in-depth on all of them in this single page. However, we'll list them all off along with a small description. *New redesigned editor. **Steep Slope - A steep slope you can slide down. **Gentle Slope - A slope at a slightly higher angle. You can still slide down it, but it's slower. **Rotating Block - A block that spins when it's hit by something, allowing entities to go through it. **10 Coin - A coin worth 10 coins. Great for special areas. **30 Coin - A coin worth 30 coins. Great for super hidden areas. **50 Coin - A coin worth 50 coins. Great for extremely challenging alternate routes. **The Moon - Adds different effects depending on the current world style. Also wipes out a screen of enemies when touched. ***Rotten Mushroom - All 1-UPs transform into this when The Moon is enabled. **Goombrats - Goombas that turn around when they're about to fall off an edge. **Boom Boom - Just like Bowser Jr, but he can get dizzy if he goes for too long. **Angry Sun - Comes down from the sky to attack Mario. **Banzai Bill - A giant bullet bill that can break through most blocks. **Bull's-Eye's Bullzai - A Banzai Bill that tracks you down. **Icicle - Slowly falls down from the ground when you step under it. **Twister - Blasts you upwards when you jump over it. **ON/OFF Switch - Reverses supported elements. **Dotted Line Block - Disappears and reappears depending on the ON/OFF state. **Snake Block - Blocks that follow a path set by the creator. **See-Saw - Tilts depending on what end Mario is standing on. **Swinging Claw - Allows Mario to swing like a he's on a vine. **Dry Bones Shell - Makes you temporarily invincible when by "playing dead." **Super Mario 3D World Game Theme ***Clear Pipe - Pipe that quickly moves you to a different part of the same area, and enemies/items can use them too. ***Spike Block - A 2x2 block made out of spikes. Can be combined with ON/OFF triggers as well. ***Super Bell - Transforms you into Cat Mario. ***Hammer Suit - Allows you to wear your builder suit and break hard blocks with a hammer. ***Ant Trooper - An enemy that can only be defeated by Ground Pounds or Cat Mario. ***Big Ant Trooper - An Ant Trooper that can only be defeated by being jumped on. ***Horned Ant Trooper - A version of the Ant Trooper that can walk on walls. ***Skipsqueak - Marches in place and jumps accordingly to the player. ***Spiny Skipsqueak - A Skipsqueak that can't be jumped on. ***Stingby - A bee that flies after Mario. ***Pirhanna Creeper - An alternate Pirhanna Plant that can be set to follow a path. ***Fire Bro - A Hammer Bro that shoots fireballs. ***Hop-Chop - Acts like a more powerful trampoline. ***Peepa - Ghost that moves in a circular motion. ***Meowser - A version of Bowser that can climb walls and semi-solid platforms. ***Pom Pom - A villain that makes "ghost versions" of itself. ***Charvaargh - A fire monster that tries to attack Mario from underneath the course. ***Bully - A version of a Goomba that can primarily be beaten by knocking it off an edge. ***Porcupuffer - A fish that follows Mario and jumps out when it's close. ***Koopa Troopa Car - A vehicle that allows Mario to proceed at faster speeds. ***Crate - Throw them in water or lava and they'll stay afloat. ***Warp Box - A quicker version of a pipe that disappears once entered. ***Cloud Lift - A lift made out of clouds. ***! Block - Every time you hit it, a new block appears. This can be set in a path of your choosing. ***Blinking Block - They appear and disappear in a rhythm. ***Track Block - A block that moves using a path set by the creator. ***Tree - Acts like 3D vines that can hold an item at the top of it. ***Mushroom Trampoline - Trampolines that can be customized. *And more. Fun Facts *It took four years for them to make a sequel to Super Mario Maker (2015) Category:Game